The present invention relates to a printing and/or coating or lacquering machine with direct and indirect rotogravure system.
As it is known, in the rotogravure printing it is very important to accurately control the contact pressure between the pressure roller or cylinder and the engraved cylinder or roller, because print quality largely depends on such a control. The most advanced systems used so far are of pneumatic type, but they make it possible to obtain only a coarse indication, so to speak, of the working pressure. Furthermore, since pneumatic systems are rather resilient, they are subject to oscillate even if provided with a damping chamber, which negatively affects the final printing results.